In between the lines
by HidanSays
Summary: Bart takes Spanish to impress Jaime, but when he realizes he has not a Spanish bone inside him, he needs a tutor. Spending after school hours tutoring a cute boy isn't so bad right?


**_In Between the Lines_**

_**Character/Pairings: **Jaime Reyes, Bart Allen/BluePulse_

**_Rating: _**_NSFW/M/18+_

**_Summary:_**_ Bart takes Spanish to impress Jaime, but when he realizes he has not a Spanish bone inside him, he needs a tutor. Spending after school hours tutoring a cute boy isn't so bad right?_

**_A/N: _**_I'm not really good at literature(It's my second language) but know that I tried. Also, the picture was a redo of my older works._

* * *

Bart shuffled his feet back and forth in the lobby of his school office. He held up the pink slip that indicated his summon to see his counselor for a reason he had yet to know. Sighing begrudgingly, he leaned back into his chair to show initiative that he was being as patient as he could be; which to his standards was a very difficult thing to do.

Finally a lady pulled out of the office room. Her elderly face sneered at the young boy with keen eyes that of a fox scowling at it's future prey. Suddenly Bart didn't feel too good as he sinked lower into his seat.

"Bart Allen?" The lady said every syllable of his name with lingering annoyance to her tone as she tapped her dark blue heels against the tiles of the office floor; her eyes still narrowing at Bart.

"R-Right here!" Bart called out and stood instantly.

Her eyes now turning into mere slits as she didn't say a word. Yet her actions were clear as she waited for Bart to enter the vicinity of her office room. Without another word. Bart gulped down every last ounce of courage he had and walked towards the lions den. If there was anyone who scared him more than the villains he had ever faced, it was his counselor. Ms. Bradford.

Seating himself on one side of the table, he prepared himself for the worse that was about to come.

"Bart..." She started calmly. "Do you know why you are here for the fifth time this quarter?"

"Uh... I don't know..." Bart answered the same as he did every time he came here.

She rolled her eyes and pulled out a folder with his name on it.

"You are_ failing_ your classes, Bart. Specifically Spanish, as we know since you started that class that you haven't had any progress in it at all." She stated bluntly and opened the folder.

_'Yikes.'_ Bart thought to himself as he prepared for the brigade of lecture.

"It states here that from your teacher that for an oral exam, you were to rehearse a word from English to Spanish. Your word was, 'Dog' as you stated it was, 'Doggo' instead of, 'Pero'." She started and licked her fingertips before flipping over to the next page.

"Pero? Oh that's the word! Thanks, you just gave me an answer to my Spanish homework!" Bart blurted happily.

"That we know you will never turn in." Ms. Bradford corrected and stared Bart down.

Bart admitted defeat and slid lower into his seat again.

"Look Bart, why don't you take another language? Perhaps Fren-"

"No!" Bart interrupted and abruptly stood out of panic. "I-I mean... Well..."

"Why don't you want to take another language?" Ms. Bradford asked curiously.

Bart straightened himself again before settling back down into his seat.

"I have a friend who is bilingual! He speaks Spanish and I want to learn more ways to communicate with him. Alsotolearnabouthiscultureandall." Bart informed.

"Hm." Was all Ms. Bradford said before standing. "Well I suggest you pick up the slack then Bart. Perhaps a tutor might help." She added as she opened the door.

"Yes ma'am!" Bart replied as he stood up and walked towards the exit.

"If your grades don't start improving, You will have to attend _summer school_." With that, she allowed Bart to leave the room; giving him a pass to go back to his class.

Bart dragged his feet through the hallways as he contemplated his summer being spent on summer school. He needed a tutor. Maybe Jaime could help.

* * *

Bart paced back and forth outside of the Reyes household below Jaime's window as he began thinking of an excuse to just _'drop in'. _Jaime was always so paranoid of his family finding out, which that frustrated Bart for he couldn't understand why no one wanted to let the world know how awesome they were.

Without warning, the front door opened. Using his super speed, Bart hid behind the nearby tree. He waited for several seconds to see if the door had closed and the person had gone away.

"What do you want Bart?" Jaime's voice rang out towards Bart whom remained hidden behind the tree with an annoyance.

"Yo! Amigo! Whatacoincidenceseeingyouhere!" Bart casually stepped out of the tree and walked towards Jaime.

"Enough with the act, Hermano. You've been pacing out here for a while now. What do you want?" Jaime lazily replied as he leaned against the door frame.

"Oh nothing... It's just, I haven't seen you in a while and thought I should say hi." Bart answered casually as he halted to a stop in front of Jaime's door step.

"Jaime! What are you doing, Mijo?" Mama Reyes asked curiously at her son.

Bart instantly zipped in between Jaime and the door frame, peeking half his body inside.

"Hola Mama Reyes!" Bart greeted happily.

"Bart? Oh, Mijo come inside! Have some _churrohs_!" Mama Reyes cooed at the auburn haired boy.

Without Jaime's consent, Bart shoved his way inside. Jaime smiled softly to himself as he shut the door without protest. Bart's company was actually nice once in a while.

Settling down on the couch next to Bart, whom was busy gorging himself on the delectable Hispanic pastries, he noted that Bart had his backpack on. A sign that he had just gotten out of school.

_"The Impulse is devouring the food, Jaime Reyes. Thus stealing nutrients for our bodily needs. Initiate extermination sequence number thirty three." _Khaji Da said irritably at the presence of Bart being there.

"No." Was all Jaime replied as he didn't even use an ounce of energy to fight back the pestering happy-trigger scarab hidden behind his back that was very compliant to his request

"What?" Bart managed to scoff out as a response to Jaime's sudden outburst with cheeks filled to the brim.

Jaime laughed at the sight and shook his head with mild disapproval.

"Nothing ese. What are you doing here? Why do you have your backpack?" Jaime asked curiously.

"Oh this thing?" Bart muffled as he attempted to take off his backpack.

His fingers slipped midway and his bag fell onto the floor, pouring out the numerous papers and Spanish text book onto the floor.

"You're taking Spanish?" Jaime asked as he eyed the book.

"Uh... Yeah!" Bart replied as he stuffed the book and papers back into his bag.

"Cool! Show me what you got, ese."

"Uh... I like your,_ doggo?_" Bart replied, wincing at the way he had sounded.

There was an awkward silence that fell between the two as Jaime gave Bart a blank stare. Bart returning an innocent look as he hoped Jaime was not offended at his appalling Spanish.

Finally Jaime broke the silence.

"You came here for a tutor."

"Oh my gosh Hermano!" Bart replied ecstatically and flung his arms around the other. "How did you know?! Thatissocool!"

Jaime sighed at the idiocy. To think this guy is a member of the teen titans.

"Okay, let's go to my room. We can review there." Jaime instructed as he walked up towards the stairs. Bart grabbed a few more of the delicacies before following close behind.

* * *

It had been hours since their lesson began and Bart was showing no signs of improvement or memorizing any of the things Jaime was teaching.

"No Hermano, you have to learn some "J's" are pronounced as "H" in a spanish word." Jaime said, frustrated at the speedsters attention span.

"Then why not make it a "H" instead of a "J", it wouldn't be so confusing then!" Bart replied as he couldn't understand why someone would make the alphabets so confusing.

"Because it's **_Spanish_**." Jaime replied.

"Fine fine fine, so dog is, Pe-Row?" Bart recited pathetically.

"No Bart, the "R" is not so sharp. Some people roll it." Jaime corrected.

"Oh oh! I can roll my toungue! Watchme!" Bart exclaimed as he began making bird sounds.

_"The Impulse is an idiot." _Khaji Da commented as Jaime pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Stop!" Jaime yelled as he clapped both his hands onto Bart's cheek.

He finally cooled his head and looked up at Bart with his dark brown eyes. Bart's eyes were staring back at him. They twinkled against the faint sunlight that was now setting in the far west. Jaime hadn't realized how close his face was to Bart; or that his hands remained on the side of his face at all.

His heart suddenly jumped and abruptly pulled away from Bart, who was also caught in the etrancement. Jaime turned his head away before muttering faulty to Khaji Da.

"You didn't need to shock me! I wasn't in danger."

_"Wrong, Jaime Reyes. The cause of your shock was caused by the eyes of Bart All-"_

__"Shut up!" Jaime interrupted.

"J-Jaime?" Bart interrupted with a saddened face. "Should I just go home?"

"N-No Hermano. Let's continue this lesson." Jaime replied as he picked up the book. "Read that sentence first in English, then in Spanish."

Bart picked up the book and looked carefully at the sentence.

"The dog came home." Bart read out loud. "El pero volvio a casa." his "R's" and "C's" were too sharp.

"No reread it again, Hermano." Jaime said as he leaned towards the book, pushing his arm against Barts.

"El pero..." Jaime glanced up at Bart's beautiful pink lips as he mouthed the words correctly. "... volvio a casa."

Something in Jaime snapped as he roughly pushed Bart onto his back against the bedding. This time he knew it was not Khaji Da's doing, for the scarab was thankfully silent.

"Jaime?" Bart grunted from below him.

"Sorry amigo, I didn't mean t-"

Without warning the speedster shot upwards, clasping his lips around Jaime's as his arms encircled around the others neck, clutching onto his sweater and pulled him back lower onto the bed. Jaime had no objection, he complied and returned the kiss, settling his chest against Bart's own.

_"The Impulse's heart rate is accelerating. Signs indicating his arousal, same as yours." _Khaji Da informed.

Bart had never kissed anyone before, let alone another _boy _that happened to be his friend. Yet the heat of the moment burned through him and he had to pursue Jaime. He may never have this chance again.

Jaime's pace quickened as his hands quickly unzipped his sweater and throwing it aside, revealing his white tank top underneath. Barts hands instantly took the chance to run his hands over Jaime's shoulders as his nails scraped the outer layer of Jaime's tanned skin.

The light stinging sensation made Jaime's spine melt as his lips sought the pale skin of his fellow teammate. Kissing Barts jawline to the thin neck, leaving little bites here and there on the parts he fancied the most. Bart began breathing heavily as small moans escaped his lips.

_"The Impulses breathing indicates he needs room to breathe. I advise you use this opportunity to disrobe yourselves." _Khaji Da insisted.

Listening to the scarab, Jaime pushed himself off of Bart to yank his tank top off, revealing his lean muscles and equally tanned skin underneath. Bart, as if reading Khaji Da's mind, did exactly the same and removed his shirt as well.

Seeing the pale skin of Bart made him hiss from satisfaction. His eyes followed to the pink perky nipples. Leaning down he tucked one into his lips and gently grinded his teeth against the sensitive skin as his other hand left to play with the other. Bart huffed out a groan as he felt the warmth of Jaime's lips against his nipple.

Barts mind was going ablazed from the expertise of Jaime's touch. He never knew it would feel so intimate before. It was almost enough to make him cry out from inside Jaime's room. Yet he knew he had to be quiet, something he couldn't do at times.

"J-Jaime..." Bart groaned.

Jaime didn't respond to Barts call, instead he further indulged himself in his lustful desire over the body that laid under him. To Jaime, Barts body was that of a holy temple. Therefore he must treat as one. Using one hand, he traced his hand down the ticklish stomach of Bart, down lower to the speedsters nether regions. Grazing his fingers ever so lightly against the bulge within fabrics, he began noting the sheer length of the boy.

_"The Impulse is approximately five inches and a half, Jaime Reyes." _Khaji Da commented as Jaime rolled his eyes at the voice inside his head for stating something so irrelevant.

"Jaime..." Bart called out again as he arched his back, sinking his head deep into the pillows. His arms, clenching the sheets as he sought the words of his desire to speak. Yet his mind was not operative to speaking as of now.

Jaime momentarily stopped, as he removed his lips from Barts taut nipple. Bart finally had a chance to breathe as his chest expanded and contracted at an alarming rate. Finally sinking back into the sheets, he lifted his head to face Jaime with lust filled eyes. Jaime could have sworn, Bart could have made Jaime cream on the very spot. Yet he held back the urge and stared back evenly at the younger boy.

Bart pushed his lips back into Jaime's as he now gained control of the situation. Pulling Jaime's short hair as he pushed him backwards onto the bed. Almost as if instantly, Barts lips traced downwards on Jaime, leading a trail of kisses down the Hispanics chest and over his belly to a sensitive member that wished release from it's clothed fabrics.

Bart wasn't like Jaime who could hold back his indulgence. He was the one more eager to please than to worship as he hurriedly and impatiently unzipped Jaime's pants.

Jaime jerked at this motion, he pushed himself a little forward to eye fully of what Bart was doing.

Pulling down on the jeans and boxers, Bart finally saw what he was eager on seeing ever since they started this foreplay. Jaime was long and thick. The sight of it momentarily wiped Barts mind clean before realizing he should really do something. Nervously, he wrapped his hands around Jaime's shaft.

Jaime instantly knew what Bart wanted to do, and he could see the hesitation of it all. His hands gently grabbed the hand that laid on the flat of his belly to call for Bart's attention.

"Carino, you don't have to-"

Jaime was stopped midway as he watched Bart lick the tip of his member curiously before opening his mouth and pushing Jaime's member inside of it.

"Whoa!" Jaime jerked, his sound wasn't sexy or pleased. More like dorky and surprised. Meaning that Bart was keeping things interesting as Jaime felt Barts cheek press firmly around his pulsating head. Finally calming down and understanding the position he was in, he leaned back into his bed as he closed his eyes, waiting for the pleasure.

Jaime's hands found a way to the tangled mess of Auburn strands that hovered above his lower body. Entangling his hands inside, he gently pulled Bart's hair before lightly pushing his head downwards against his member. Indicating to Bart that he wanted him to continue.

Bart gladly obliged to this manner and pushed his head lower, taking Jaime deeper into his mouth as he wrapped his tongue intimately around the non-swallable meat inside of his mouth; let alone chewable.

Bart kept this erotic pattern for almost twenty minutes before leaning back and removing his own jeans. Jaime, who had broken out into a heavy sweat for that long moment managed sigh out of relief as he watched Bart unclothe the last piece that kept him from being fully naked, showing his own pulsating member. Bart threw his pants and boxers to the ground below and laid himself down into the bed. Unshamefully spreading his legs as his plea sought out to Jaime.

"Please..." Bart whined.

Jaime instantly sat back up to lean over Bart. Kissing his lips gently as his tongue delved inside to relubricate Barts. His mind raced with questions and unsubtlety on what to do now.

_"Condoms, Jaime Reyes."_ Khaji Da yelled.

"Oh right." Jaime answered as he removed his lips from Bart.

"Nonono fuck me." Bart whined as he hands clutched onto Jaime, trying to pull Jaime back down.

"No, I got to get the condom." Jaime informed as he tried his best to remember where he had left those things.

"How did you get those?" Bart asked curiously as he watched Jaime roll off the bed and to his nearby drawer.

"School gives them out." Jaime replied as he found them and pulled one out; inspecting it if it had been opened.

Immediately tearing it, he puled out the silky rubbery latex. Bart felt a turn of nervousness as he realized it was actually going to happen. Jaime walked over to Bart with a condom still in his hand as he climbed back onto the bed.

Leaning back down, he kissed Bart gently to reassure him that Bart need not worry. Jaime was going to try his best to be gentle. Pulling the condom over his penis, he easily slid it over himself and pumped himself with his hands a few times to get himself ready.

Bart felt Jaime at his entrance. He was scared. Yet, he knew that he was with Jaime. There was nothing to worry. Right?

Jaime gently pushed his tip against Bart's puckered hole. It actually kind of hurt, making Bart unconsciously back away from this. Jaime held him down as he attempted to push himself against Bart again.

Bart whimpered.

_"You and the Impulse are both inexperienced, Jaime Reyes. You need to prepare him for your length, naught you puncture him now, scaring the Impulse and tearing him."_ Khaji Da actually sounded worried for Bart's well being.

Jaime was unsure of how to prep Bart so he hesitated.

_"Try licking him and fingering him, and occasionally putting yourself back into him as a start, Jaime Reyes." _Khaji Da informed.

From this Jaime attempted to pull away when Barts hands found a way to Jaime's shoulders; refusing to let him go.

"Bart, I need to prep you. It's going to hurt you, carino." Jaime informed.

"No..." Bart whispered and grabbed Jaime's member from below him pushed it against him once more.

Bart winced from the pain. His efforts were proving useless yet he didn't want to wait. It's not in his nature to. Jaime pulled back and held Barts hands down.

"No, this might scar you and it will hurt a lot." Jaime repeated.

"I don't care..." Bart replied as his eyes shot up at Jaime, they were saddened and filled with remorse. "Someone... Someone had hurt me my whole life. At least love me now the way I want you to. The way I love you too."

Jaime knew Bart was talking about his past, he was talking about the apocalyptic future that Bart had endured. He was talking about Jaime. With that, Jaime pushed himself back against Bart. Holding the pain back, he remained still as Jaime managed to seep the head inside before halting.

Pulling a little ways out, Jaime sucked in his courage and thrusted himself into Bart, embedding him to the hilt inside of the speedster who cried out loudly. Bart reached out and bit Jaime's shoulder to contain his agony once more as he did not want to alert Mama Reyes that her son was ravaging the body of his close "Friend" wait "Boyfriend". Tears seeped out as his whimpered and cried silently against Jaime's shoulder.

Jaime attempted to pull out, he was disgusted with himself but Khaji Da spoke out into his mind.

_"Do not pull out, Jaime Reyes. The Impulse will be fine, take this opportunity to comfort him." _

Jaime did exactly that as he petted and settled Bart back down against the bed. Shushing him and assuring him that Bart would be okay. His lips sought to kiss the green eyes that clenched shut from the pain coming from his lower region.

Was he regretting it? Was he mad at Jaime for what just occurred?

"It r-really hurts..." Bart muttered in between his cries.

"I know carino, I'm sorry." Jaime whispered.

Bart began moving, rotating his hips against Jaime's pelvis as he stretched himself a little more. The slight movement assured Jaime to start their intercourse. He pulled out nearly all the way, watching Bart's facial expression as he noticed the Speedster lightly smile with tears still on his face. Pushing back into Bart he felt a slight sensation erupt from within.

Bart hissed softly before easing back down, hoping for more from Jaime. Jaime did the same and Bart was realizing it began to hurt less. His hand touched his own member and began pumping it, re-erecting it. Jaime quickened the pace as he began sliding in and out of Bart fluidly. Before long Bart was moaning from the absolute pleasure of Jaime inside of him.

Pumping inside of him with vigor.

Jaime leaned downwards to kiss Bart again before being turned over onto his backside as Bart straddled him from on top. He began bouncing on Jaime, his skin slapping against Jaime as he tried his best to stay whelmed under the circumstances they were in.

Bart wasn't expecting this to happen. He didn't think Jaime had either. A careless little Spanish lesson turned into something he had only dreamed about in his desires. Jaime was perfect in every way possible to Bart.

Generally, he was a nice guy, very laid back, smart, somewhat funny, and handsome. He was always a friend to Bart yet right now in this moment. He didn't want to just be a one time bang. Somehow, he wanted to be Jaime's. There was a sudden fear that Jaime would just turn away from Bart after this; yet he knew Jaime isn't that kind of guy.

Bart to Jaime was always thought of like an annoying younger brother. Although he didn't feel that way he just treated him like one because Bart just acts in a way you have to. Behind it all, Bart was extremely passionate and sincere. He was a devoted person; qualities Jaime had always wanted in a person to share something like this with.

Jaime grabbed Barts hips and halted him to a stop. Bringing his hands to Barts face he pulled the speedster closer to him, pressing his forehead against Barts.

"Te amo carino." Jaime whispered and kissed Bart affectionately. "Te amo."

Bart didn't need a translator for that, the way Jaime had said it was very clear as he kissed Jaime back and allowed himself to get lost against those Spanish words.

They rocked against each other, their movements in sync. Their feelings in synced. Their souls as one as they explored each other in the higher lengths that they both had no idea they had in each other. They showed the other side of themselves, only to each other. Only in this moment. Something they didn't need to tell the others because they wouldn't understand how they felt.

It was magical. It was wonderful.

It was love.

And as they both reached their climax, the allowed themselves to understand each other through their own pleasures. Muttering incoherent phrases as they gripped onto each other, hoping they wouldn't crumble and if they did; let it be that they crumbled together.

After what seemed like hours they both finally collapsed. Jaime still uttering something in Spanish as he tried to clear his head. Bart breathing heavily as he clung onto Jaime, hoping that what just happened was reality and not fictional. After a few moments of panting and soft moans being passed around the room. They finally calmed down and laid there silently.

Not asleep but no words needed to be said.

"Eso fue divertido." Bart muttered fluently.

Jaime raised an eyebrow and looked down at Bart.

"Carino, since when did you-"

"Well, you learn how to read in between the lines somehow." Bart answered and placed his head back onto Jaime's chest.

"You better call Jay and tell him you're not going home tonight. There are still lessons I need to teach you." Jaime warned coyly at Bart.


End file.
